When In Dark Depths
by Pixielit
Summary: The Poet - Despair - Hope - Seven words: "I hate you because I love you." Genesis has a secret - but so does everyone else.
1. Chapter 1

**When In Dark Depths**

_Summary: The Poet, Despair, Hope, Seven words - "I hate you because I love you."_

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't care.

Warnings: There is implied BL. I don't do graphic, though, so you're safe.

* * *

><p>Genesis had a secret.<br>He would never tell.

Angeal had a secret, too.  
>Everyone knew he loved Zack.<p>

Zack couldn't keep secrets.  
>That was why everyone knew that he loved Angeal, too.<p>

Sephiroth didn't have secrets.  
>He didn't know he was allowed.<p>

Cloud didn't keep secrets.  
>He didn't like the burden.<p>

* * *

><p>Genesis had a secret that he would never tell.<br>Especially not to Angeal, because Angeal would talk to Zack about it.

Angeal had a secret, too; everyone knew that he loved Zack, though.  
>He told Zack everything, because it was better to share burdens.<p>

Zack couldn't keep secrets, and so everyone knew that he loved Angeal.  
>Anything Angeal told him was immediately shared with Cloud.<p>

Sephiroth didn't have secrets; he didn't know he was allowed.  
>Hojo's influence would never fully be erased.<p>

Cloud didn't keep secrets; he didn't like the burden.  
>He enjoyed talking to Sephiroth, though, because neither of them hid anything.<p>

* * *

><p>AN So... I don't quite know where this was going, but I like it. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**When In Dark Depths**

_Summary: The Poet, Despair, Hope, Seven words - "I hate you because I love you."_

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't care.

Warnings: Implied BL, especially between Angeal and Zack. No graphics.

* * *

><p>Genesis had a secret that he would never tell, especially not to Angeal; Angeal would tell Zack to avoid having a burden.<br>It was this secret that had him pacing the floor at three in the morning.

Angeal had a secret, too, but everyone knew he was in love with Zack; he told Zack everything in total trust, because it was better to share burdens than take them alone.  
>It was because of Zack that Angeal was completely oblivious to the world at three in the morning.<p>

Zack couldn't keep secrets, and so everyone knew that he loved Angeal; anything Angeal told him was immediately shared with Cloud, because Cloud was Zack's best friend.  
>It was because of Cloud that Zack and Angeal were together at three in the morning.<p>

Sephiroth didn't have secrets, because he didn't know he was allowed; Hojo's influence would never fully be erased, no matter how hard he tried to be 'normal' like Cloud.  
>It was because of Hojo that Sephiroth was even talking to Cloud at three in the morning.<p>

Cloud didn't keep secrets, because he didn't like the burden; he enjoyed talking to Sephiroth, though, because both of them knew there were no secrets between them.  
>It was Cloud who explained secrets to Sephiroth at three in the morning.<p>

* * *

><p>Genesis had a secret that he would never tell, especially not to Angeal, because Angeal would tell Zack to avoid carrying the burden on his own; it was this secret that had Genesis pacing the floor at three in the morning, his copy of Loveless thrown on the couch.<br>He didn't know how to even phrase his secret - if he had been willing to tell Angeal.

Angeal had a secret, too, but everyone knew that he was in love with Zack, and he told Zack everything because it was better to share burdens than carry them alone; it was because of Zack that Angeal was completely oblivious to the world at three in the morning, completely captivated by the younger man.  
>He didn't know how his 'secret' got out, but he suspected it had something to do with Genesis and Sephiroth.<p>

Zack couldn't keep secrets, as everyone knew, and so anything Angeal told him was immediately shared with Cloud, because Cloud and Zack were best friends; it was because of Cloud that Zack and Angeal were together at three in the morning, because Cloud had decided to fall asleep in Zack's room after playing games for five hours straight.  
>Zack didn't know that some secrets were supposed to be kept, but no one was ever mad at him for telling.<p>

Sephiroth didn't have secrets, because Hojo had never told him that he was allowed to have secrets or even what a secret was; it was because of Hojo that Sephiroth was talking to Cloud at three in the morning, using the little device known as a cell phone, even though the younger man's words were slurred because he was half-asleep.  
>He didn't know why Cloud bothered talking to him when he was so obviously tired.<p>

Cloud didn't keep secrets, because he didn't like the burden, but he talked to Sephiroth because he knew they were both always honest with each other; Cloud was the one who explained secrets to Sephiroth at three in the morning, because the older man was wondering about Genesis' behavior and Cloud was tired.  
>He didn't know the effect their conversation would have.<p>

* * *

><p>AN Chapter Three gets better. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**When In Dark Depths**

_Summary: The Poet, Despair, Hope, Seven words - "I hate you because I love you."_

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't care.

Warnings: Implied BL between Angeal and Zack. No graphic.

* * *

><p>Genesis had a secret he would never tell - especially not to Angeal, because Angeal would tell Zack to avoid carrying the burden on his own - and it was this secret that had Genesis pacing the floor at three in the morning, his copy of Loveless thrown unceremoniously on the couch, trying unsuccessfully to figure out how to phrase his secret - even just to himself, because he couldn't tell Angeal. He just <em>couldn't.<em> He didn't want all of Shin-Ra knowing that he, Genesis Rhapsodos, was -  
>No.<p>

Angeal had a secret, too - but it wasn't _really_ a secret because everyone knew he was in love with Zack - and he told Zack everything so they didn't have secrets in their relationship; it was all Zack's fault that Angeal was oblivious to the world at three in the morning, because he was completely captivated by the younger man - who obviously didn't know the meaning of _tired_. Angeal didn't know how his secret got out, though the looks of chagrin on Genesis' and Sephiroth's faces had been quite telling. He didn't mind that his secret wasn't so secret, because no one really cared what the two were doing behind closed doors -  
>Hmm.<p>

Zack just couldn't keep secrets, and everyone knew it - except, possibly, for Angeal, who obviously didn't realize that anything he told Zack was immediately shared with Cloud, who was Zack's best friend. And it was because of Cloud that Zack finally realized how Angeal felt, and because of Cloud they were together at three in the morning, though that was an accident because Cloud had fallen asleep in Zack's room after the two spent five hours playing video games. Zack didn't know that some secrets were supposed to be kept, such as the one Angeal told him _not to tell Genesis_ that Loveless was finally coming out as a movie, but no one ever got mad at him for telling, anyway, as long as it wasn't a national security thing he was telling to Wutai. Then again, no matters of national security were shared with him . . .  
>So . . .<p>

Sephiroth didn't have secrets, because Hojo had never let him leave anything out when he was talking about something. He didn't really know what secrets were, though he sometimes realized that Hojo wasn't telling him _everything_, but what right did he have to know? He had met Cloud through Zack, and the two had instantly hit it off. There was something so open and honest about the younger man that intrigued Sephiroth. And so, when Hojo's latest 'test' had Sephiroth feeling disgusted with himself and weak, he had called Cloud first, and even though it was three in the morning, Cloud had answered the phone, his words slurred from sleep. He sounded happy to be talking to Sephiroth anyway, and it was only a few minutes before the younger man was fully awake. Sephiroth didn't know why Cloud bothered talking to him when he was so tired, but it made him feel . . .  
>Happy.<p>

Cloud didn't keep secrets, because he didn't like the burden - he talked to Sephiroth because he knew they would both be completely honest. It was easy to be himself around Sephiroth, the man who had once intimidated him so greatly. They were - if he could use the word - friends. And, though Cloud hadn't told the older man yet, Cloud liked him. A lot. So when Sephiroth called at three in the morning, Cloud was beyond happy to talk to him, even though he was tired. When Sephiroth asked why Genesis was acting so strangely, the only thing Cloud could think of was that the redhead must be keeping a secret. He hadn't known that Sephiroth didn't actually know what a secret was, or why people kept them. Sure, there were things Sephiroth didn't tell people, but that was because those things didn't matter to anyone other than himself. So Cloud explained secrets to Sephiroth, not knowing the effect that their conversation would have.  
>Uh-oh.<p>

* * *

><p>Genesis had a secret he would never tell - especially not to Angeal, his best friend, because Angeal would tell Zack to avoid carrying the burden on his own - and it was this secret that had Genesis pacing the floor at three in the morning, his copy of Loveless thrown unceremoniously on the couch, trying unsuccessfully to figure out how to phrase his secret - even just to himself, because he couldn't tell Angeal. He just <em>couldn't.<em> He didn't want all of Shin-Ra knowing that he, Genesis Rhapsodos, was craving . . ._  
>No.<em> The redhead cringed, trying to avoid the thought.

Angeal had a secret, too - but it wasn't _really_ a secret because everyone knew he was in love with Zack - and he told Zack everything so they didn't have secrets in their relationship; it was all Zack's fault that Angeal was oblivious to the world at three in the morning, because he was completely captivated by the younger man - who obviously didn't know the meaning of _tired_. Angeal didn't know how his secret got out, though the looks of chagrin on Genesis' and Sephiroth's faces had been quite telling. He didn't mind that his secret wasn't so secret, because no one really cared what the two were doing behind closed doors -_  
>Hmm<em>, Angeal thought in a rare moment of mischief. If the door was closed, did it matter where they were?

Zack just couldn't keep secrets, and everyone knew it - except, possibly, for Angeal, who obviously didn't realize that anything he told Zack was immediately shared with Cloud, who was Zack's best friend. And it was because of Cloud that Zack finally realized how Angeal felt, and because of Cloud they were together at three in the morning, though that was an accident because Cloud had fallen asleep in Zack's room after the two spent five hours playing video games. Zack didn't know that some secrets were supposed to be kept, such as the one Angeal told him _not to tell Genesis_ that Loveless was finally coming out as a movie, but no one ever got mad at him for telling, anyway, as long as it wasn't a national security thing he was telling to Wutai. Then again, no matters of national security were shared with him . . .  
>"So . . ." he said to Angeal, seeing the twinkling in the older man's eyes.<p>

Sephiroth didn't have secrets, because Hojo had never let him leave anything out when he was talking about something. He didn't really know what secrets were, though he sometimes realized that Hojo wasn't telling him _everything_, but what right did he have to know? He had met Cloud through Zack, and the two had instantly hit it off. There was something so open and honest about the younger man that intrigued Sephiroth. And so, when Hojo's latest 'test' had Sephiroth feeling disgusted with himself and weak, he had called Cloud first, and even though it was three in the morning, Cloud had answered the phone, his words slurred from sleep. He sounded happy to be talking to Sephiroth anyway, and it was only a few minutes before the younger man was fully awake. Sephiroth didn't know why Cloud bothered talking to him when he was so tired, but it made him feel . . ._  
>Happy<em>. The general crinkled his nose at the word. It was unfamiliar to him, but it happened frequently around Cloud.

Cloud didn't keep secrets, because he didn't like the burden - he talked to Sephiroth because he knew they would both be completely honest. It was easy to be himself around Sephiroth, the man who had once intimidated him so greatly. They were - if he could use the word - friends. And, though Cloud hadn't told the older man yet, Cloud liked him. A lot. So when Sephiroth called at three in the morning, Cloud was beyond happy to talk to him, even though he was tired. When Sephiroth asked why Genesis was acting so strangely, the only thing Cloud could think of was that the redhead must be keeping a secret. He hadn't known that Sephiroth didn't actually know what a secret was, or why people kept them. Sure, there were things Sephiroth didn't tell people, but that was because those things didn't matter to anyone other than himself. So Cloud explained secrets to Sephiroth, not knowing the effect that their conversation would have.  
>"Uh-oh," Cloud muttered, hearing sounds from the other room. He tried to block them out and concentrate on his conversation with Sephiroth.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: So what is Genesis' secret? And what happens after Cloud explains secrets to Sephiroth? The plot thickens...

Chapter 4 is in progress; it'll have less of the repetition. Much less - it's like an actual story! :P

Review!


End file.
